


Call You again

by alistanon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistanon/pseuds/alistanon
Summary: The one where Harry wants to keep the conversation going because his Lou is far away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time posting something og mine, hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it.

Long distance relationships can be tough, and it is in this situation.

 

Lou moved away to go to college in Ireland and now he never has time to see me because it’s so expensive travelling and all that jazz, with him having no money while studying.

 

I don’t have money for a ticket to Dublin either but it would be nice to be able to see him more than just the holidays, where he has to spent it with his family anyways.

 

For two years we have been in love, and it is just now I realise how much I love him. The day I said goodbye to him at the airport I almost drowned in my own tears in the car, I tried to keep it together and be strong for him, for us.

 

But I cried like a baby in my car alone.

 

And now I just miss him regularly.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Pick up - pick up – pick up – pick up

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hiiii”

 

“Oh hi”

 

“How are you, how’s the project going?”

 

“Its good, my roommate really helped me getting started. I was so lost on what to begin with and him being a sophomore is just really great”

 

“That’s great Lou, but in a serious note I really do miss you”

 

“Harry I miss you too, very much”

 

“Thank you, but you can’t possibly imagine how much my missing you is compared to how much you’re missing me though”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yes, I have the boner to prove it love”

 

“Harry...”

 

Even though I can’t see him, I can just imagine him blushing and checking to see if his roommate was listening to his conversation.

 

“Oh come on, don’t be bring. Its been a long time since I we came together, lets make the best out of this phone call. Babe I’m sexually frustrated”

 

“I really can’t right now and my roommate just walked in with some of our friends, I’m sorry”

 

My smile faded and so did my boner.

 

“Really Lou, you barely have time to talk to me on the weekends”

 

“I’m Sorry. I promise that we can enjoy our selves some other day okay?”

 

“Okay, so I guess you have to hang up?”

 

“Yeah, but remember that I love you very, very much babes”

 

“I love you too, bye”

 

“Bye”

 

And then the tears fell. I didn’t even realise that I was crying until I felt them release my cheek. Sometimes I don’t even know why I let it bother me so much that he doesn’t have time to talk me, but it does and it hurts even though its not the end of the world.

 

Honestly I could just go out and get off with some other random guy, but I love Louis to much to do anything near that and I will never, ever cheat on him.

 

 

3 days since we last spoke and I can honestly say I am getting so fucking horny you wouldn’t believe it.

 

I was pondering if I should call him or not. And me being so fucking horny I decided that I should because I needing him and I needed to hear his sexy fucking voice.

 

So from locking my bedroom door and getting my stuff out and ready for the hopefully sexy phone call I was about to get, the beeping started and I sat waiting for him to pick up.

 

“Harry hi, I was wondering when you would call love”

 

“When I would call? You expect me to call you every time? You must be dreaming babe”

 

“Well I don’t always have time to call you so, but anyways what are you calling me for?”

 

“Just to hear your voice babes, that’s all”

 

“Really?”

 

“No.”

 

“I gave you a promise harry, and you know I always keep my promises”

 

“Is your roommate there?”

 

“He isn’t home for about four more hours; he has classes”

 

“Well, well we can’t talk for that many hours, what would we talk about?”

 

“I didn’t say anything about talking, did I love?”

 

I smiled and my cheeks started to blush even though I was already rock hard and stroking my cock through my pants.

A noise coming from the phone startled me.

 

“Louis? What on earth is that noise and what are you doing to make that noise?”

 

“I fell trying to lock the door without leaving the bed”

 

I laughed loudly and tried not to piss myself thinking about Louis stretching his limbs to try and reach the doorknob and failing.

 

“Honestly babe, who wouldn’t be happy to discover you having phone sex and masturbating?”

 

“You got a point, but still to be careful I should lock the door. Even though it’s a beautiful sight, I don’t want to be interrupted”

“Good argument”

 

“Thank you”

 

As I waited for him to be ready I thought of ways to get this started because the wait and the not so consistent stroking made my cock go soft.

 

“So Lou, do you have any fantasies?”

 

“Only with you”

 

“Tell me”

 

“Okay. So you know what forest we take walks in during the winter because of the big trees- “

 

“So it looks like a Winter Wonderland, yes what about it?”

 

“I want you to fuck me against the big tree by the river while I’m screaming your name”

 

My cock again got hard and I carefully touched it, just by my fingertips, on the outside of my briefs

 

“Really, then what if someone walks by and we get caught?”

 

“Well, there is something terribly sexy about getting caught, isn’t there?

 

 

“There is yes, are you touching yourself?”

 

“More like fingering my self while I’m thinking about you and me up against that tree”

 

I bit my lip as he moaned my name. Pre-cum started to leak and form a wet spot on my briefs and I decided to take them off.

 

My cock was free and laying steady on my stomach

 

“Tell me more”

 

“No, it’s your turn babes. Turn me on”

 

“You know what I have always wanted?”

 

“No, tell me”

 

“I want to be tied up, so I can’t move at all, and then you just making me feel good, controlling my body for me”

 

He moaned and I could hear he almost choked on his words.

 

“That’s so fucking hot”

 

“And then when I would have come you would force me to make you come as well, forcing my mouth on your rock hard cock”  


I could feel myself getting closer and closer, but I refused to finish until I heard Louis cry out my name in pleasure.

 

“Harry that is really fucking hot, you make so hot”

 

“Tell me babe what am I doing to you, what are you doing to yourself?”

 

“I have two fingers fucking me but I’m imagining you fucking me against that tree, and somebody happens to walk by. We don’t fucking care, we just keep going”

 

“I would never stop fucking you, so deep you cant even imagine”

 

“Yes baby, don’t fucking care”

 

I could hear him moaning my name and his body jumping on the bed as he was rocking steady. I was stroking my cock slow and tender to make the feeling last, but I was so close that, I almost don’t even have to touch my self to cum.

 

My breath was getting more and more frequents and I could hear Louis started to make long and deep moans meaning that he was very, very close.

 

My other hand reached beside my cock and down towards my balls and ass. My index finger teased my hole and my middle finger pressed down on my balls creating friction and that was what I needed before cumming.

 

“Lou I’m cumming”

 

“Me too,”

 

As he cried out my name, I came to the sound of heaven in my ears.

 

A little while went before any of us spoke.

 

“Damn, I forgot what is was like to cum”

 

“Tell me about it, but that was fucking hot Lou. Maybe we should arrange phone calls twice a week?”

 

“Well, my roommate has got classes Tuesdays and Thursdays?”

 

“So it’s a deal then?”

 

“Yes”

 

We talked for some time and it started to get late

 

“Harry?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“ I really don’t want to hang up, but its getting pretty late and I have early classes tomorrow”

 

“No, it’s fine. Well talk soon love”

 

“You are the best, I love you so much yeah?”

 

“I love you too, and thanks for earlier I really needed that”

 

“Baby, we both needed that”

 

“Bye Lou”

 

“Bye Harry”

 


End file.
